


A Well Intentioned Matchmaker And Two Idiots

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Exes, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Liam, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Theo realises he's in love with Liam, gets himself in an awkward situation and has to play host for Hayden when she comes back into town for a few days.
Relationships: Hayden Romero/Original Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Well Intentioned Matchmaker And Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention recently that most of the time I read something with Hayden it's bashing. I didn't mind that before and I do love a good villain. I read a post about it recently and it made me realize that if she hadn't been badly written and what I mean by that is, if she hadn't only been Liam's girlfriend, if the writers had gave us something more about her then being the love interest, I would have liked her a lot. She's a badass woman. She's independent, she's strong and I would have liked to know more about her. I would've liked to see her happy and see another part of her personality then a rude and angry girl who's stressed out all the time because she's sick and then she dies and comes back to life and gets thrown into a shitty situation. So here I am, trying to give us a bit more of her and making her into a better version of herself while still getting Thiam. One doesn't cancel the other. I do understand that some story needs a villain and I will still read fic like that, but the fandom, needs more of nice Hayden. I hope you like it. The post was from @ grenadinepeach on Tumblr. You should check it out! 
> 
> Please be nice in the comment, I'm sensitive and my first language is not English, sorry for all the mistakes, I do not have a beta. Hope you enjoy!

Note: it has come to my attention recently that every time I read something about Hayden it's always bashing. While I didn't mind that before, I read a post about it recently and it made me realize that if she hadn't been badly written and what I mean by that is, if she hadn't only been Liam's girlfriend, if the writers had gave us something more about her then being the love interest, I would have liked her. She's a badass woman. She's independent, she's strong and I would have liked to know more about her. I would've liked to see her happy and see another part of her personality then a rude and angry girl who's stressed out all the time because she's sick and then she dies and comes back to life and gets thrown into a shitty situation. So here I am, trying to give us a bit more of her and making her into a better version of herself while still getting Thiam. One doesn't cancel the other. I do understand that some stkry needs a villain and I will still read fic like that, but the fandom, needs more of nice Hayden. I hope you like it. The post was from ______ on Tumblr. 

Theo started to see Liam in a new light after they went to the zoo together, when they fought for their lives together and when he realized that Liam didn't see him as the same Theo he was before. He realized a little late that he was not in fact admiring Liam, that it wasn't just looking up to him. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realise that he was in love with Liam and that when they bickered, it was his way of flirting with Liam. Quite a fucked up way to flirt with someone, saying that you wouldn't die for them, or punching them in the face, or even getting punched in the face, but it was their thing. 

When Theo realises that, something shifts in him, he starts to get awed at Liam just when he says something that makes the smallest amount of sense. He agrees with Liam, even if it's the stupidest thing ever and his old self wouldn't have hesitated to tell him how much of an idiot he was, but now... Now something inside of him feels wrong to insult Liam. He stares at Liam so much Liam catches him a couple of time and he always frowns, like he thinks Theo is plotting his death, which is fair. Only sometimes, like now, Theo wishes his mouth would just shut the hell up. He rationally know Liam is straight and nothing is coming out of it, he should just focus on moving on,but here he is instead, spending time with Liam.

"You know... We could like hang out, sometimes." He says and almost groans at himself. What a pathetic loser. 

"You... Are you really asking that or are you fucking with me?" Liam asks arching a brow. Theo's been assigned as the driver of the puppy pack, they just dropped Corey and Nolan and they're alone now. 

His brain honestly just think of replying I wish I was fucking you, but he thinks it's inappropriate. "I'm serious. You're... like a friend and I drive you around a lot of time. You don't even know where I live." Theo says and regrets it instantly, he lives in a fucking dump. He found a very cheap apartment and the quality fits the price. He doesn't even have anything interesting to do there. 

"I actually didn't even know you had a place." Liam says guilt tainting his voice.

"I do. I have an apartment, now at least." He says and wants to bangs his head on the steering wheel. 

"Well you could show me now." Liam says shrugging. 

"Now? Like... right now?" Theo says nervous at the thought of how messy his place is. 

"Yes, well unless you have something planned?" 

"No! Of course I don't, now is... perfect." He says clearing his throat. Now is not perfect at all. He's pretty sure there's a few pair of underwear on his couch and the living room floor. There's probably almost nothing in the fridge and he feels sweat pools at the back of his neck. "I should stop to the grocery store, then." He says casually, as though he's not stressed about anything. 

"You don't need t-"

"It's not a bother, I needed to go anyway." Liam nods and makes an agreeing sound, Theo pats himself mentally, that was good. It was casual and friendly. 

And so they start to actually hang out. Finally their life isn't a big mess and no one is actually on a killing spree, so they have more time. They get close, to the point where Liam starts texting him randomly and he can calls him a good friend. Theo is miserable. He's horny and in love and Liam doesn't really seem interested, but his signals are so unclear Theo doesn't know what to do. On one hand, he wants to make a move and be fixed. On the other, it's the first time he really has a good friend, he likes having Liam in his life, he likes having a friend and he doesn't want to ruin that. 

It takes Theo two months before he lets himself be a little more flirty, a subtle thing, really. Just telling Liam he looks especially good this day or how nice his shirt is and Liam seems to be drinking that like he's thirsty for compliments, Theo is glad to give. 

"You know you seem happier recently, like radiant." Theo says casually. 

"Really? I didn't really realise. I have been getting more sleep, though." Liam says with a smile. "But thanks, Mason said I needed help choosing my clothes today." 

"You're doing okay." Theo says because, yes Liam does need a little improvement, but it's fine, Theo likes him even with his bad fashion taste. 

"You would know, you're always well dressed." 

Theo feels his face flushes. For a compliment. His reputation is getting ruined. 

"Thanks, I do try." He wants to slap himself for saying that, it sounds quite pathetic.

"You've been uncharacteristically nice recently, are you planning to kill me soon or something ?" 

"Uh, or something." Theo tells him his eyes focused on the road. 

"Reassuring." Liam says chuckling. 

Theo wants to kiss him right there. 

"I'm not good at comfort." Theo says and winces. "I didn't have the best example for that. I need more practice." 

"You're doing okay." Liam repeats his own words to him. 

"Thank you." Theo says sincerely. 

______

It takes Theo almost another months for him to make a move. Liam has been at his place for about 2 hours and a half by now and Theo keeps getting distracted staring at the boy. 

"Hey." Theo says suddenly, cutting Liam off in the middle of his sentence. 

"Hey?" Liam asks laughing a bit. 

"There's something I meant to ask you for a while now." Theo says, his voice almost breaking near the end. 

Liam nods, but there's a little frown on his face. 

"So, uh, I was wondering, do you- would you like to get dinner?" Theo asks, nerves knoting his stomach together and making him nauseous. "With me I mean." 

"Yeah, I'd like to." Liam says and Theo smiles, almost ready to make a little victory dance, then Liam finishes his sentence. "I'm starving, I'm glad you thought of that." 

Theo bites his lip, may be Liam is playing stupidness to avoid it being awkward. Theo nods, swallowing dryly. 

"Yeah, of course. I'm hungry too." He says looking away. "Do you want to get take out?" 

"Italian or Chinese?" Liam asks, already on his phone. 

"Whatever." Theo replies, getting up to distance himself while he composes himself again. He gets to the bathroom just in time. His eyes are burning and Theo feels his heart- Tara's- break in his chest. 

It takes him about 6 minutes before he gets out of the bathroom. Liam is sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. 

"I went with Chinese." He informs Theo with a smile. He looks at Theo before frowning. "Are you okay?" He asks, confused and worried. 

"Yeah, I'm tired. I've been working more for the past week." 

"Oh. I can go if you want?" Liam says, concerned. 

"No, it's fine. Theo says, waving his hand in the air, trying to push away the need to be alone and cry. They eat while watching whatever Liam chose on netflix, Theo wouldn't know he's occupied mentally hitting his head on a wall for making things awkward. When Liam leave, he considers just packing his things and leave, he doesn't have much left tying him up to Beacon Hills. 

_______

After the incident, Theo doesn't call or text or see Liam for 8 days before Liam gets tired of his excuses and shows up at his place. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Liam asks as Theo unlock his door, he doesn't even glance toward Liam, he just came back from work and he's honestly tired. 

"I'm not, I've just been working a lot, I need the money." He says sighing. 

"You could have just ask, I would ha-"

"I know. I just want to do this on my own." Theo says as they get in. 

"So why don't you text me anymore? You don't reply to my text, you don't call, we don't hang out anymore, what's going on, Theo?" Liam asks and he does sound sad. Theo busy himself by getting a glass of water. That way he doesn't have to look at Liam. 

"I just told you, I work a lot and I'm tired all the time, when I get home I just want to lie down and sleep. It's nothing personal, Li-" 

"So why won't you look at me anymore?" Liam asks and his voice breaks a little toward the end. Theo looks at the floor and takes a deep breath. He rubs his face with both hands and then looks at Liam. 

"There. I'm doing it right now, you happy?" Theo asks. 

"I'm really not." Liam whispers. "I miss you. I miss my friend." Liam says pleading. 

Yeah, that's the problem, Theo's brain tells him. 

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get some time off next week and we'll hang out." He says instead, because Theo is weak.

"You really will?" Liam asks. 

Theo nods, but still says yes. 

"Good. I'm glad about that. I'll... I'll let you get some sleep now." Liam says and before Theo knows it, he's out the door. 

_______

It's four days later that Theo feels his entire world falls down in pieces. Liam is at his place, Theo kept his promise, but Liam doesn't really seem interested in their time spent together. 

"You know I'm not keeping you here, you can go if you don't want to be here." Theo tells him, shrugging while inside he feels like shit. 

"I know. I want to be here." Liam informs him, which is the total opposite of what his body language say. 

"Okay." Theo says, because he doesn't know what to say other than that. He's getting up to get a glass of water when Liam talks again.

"I'm sorry, it's just Hayden messaged me yesterday." Liam says and Theo drops the glass he had in hand. "Which is not that weird in itself, it's the message she sent that's bothering me."

"Shit." He says and he's already trying to fix it, picking up the bigger pieces. Liam comes over to help. Theo realises his hands are shaking. "So she texted you." Theo repeats, eyes focused on the mess he made. 

"Yeah. She's coming back for a few days. She wants to hang out." Liam says shrugging, but he sounds perturbed. 

"And what do you want?" 

"I don't know. It's been a while, I had time to think and I agree we were better as friends, but it's like what everyone say when you don't plan on seeing your ex again." Liam says. "And I mean, we do text and I get news of her sometimes. She's kind of a friend... but I didn't really plan on seeing her again." 

"So... you don't want to see her?" Theo asks confused. 

"I do. I just don't know if I'm really ready, like what if seeing her makes me feel things. It's easy being over someone when you dont see them." 

Oh. So Liam still does have feelings for her, whatever they are. 

"You could just tell her that." 

"Yeah, I guess, but it's almost been a year now and she's coming anyway, so I might as well see her." 

Theo nods. 

"If it's what you think is right, then sure." 

The conversation is weird to have, he wants to tell Liam that he doesn't want to talk about that, but he can't. Liam goes back home that night after he confirmed to Hayden they should meet. Theo feels heartbroken all over again. 

_______

Theo actually has a gift to put himself into uncomfortable situation. Which is how he finds himself opening his door to find Hayden there. When Liam asked him if Hayden could stay at his place for a few days, he replied yes and then regretted it instantly, but he said yes, so here he is. 

"Hello." She says simply. Theo invites her in, she does followed by her bags. 

"I know we didn't really end things up in good terms, me and you... but Scott and Liam kept me up to date. They both vouched for you and if Scott can say he forgave you, I should work on that too." Hayden says completely out of the blue. "I think we should just start over again. I'm Hayden." She says, extending a hand. 

He takes it in autopilot mode. 

"Theo." He says awkwardly. "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch." Theo says, guiding her toward his room. 

"Thank you. I really appreciate you taking me in for the next few days. I know it must have been a tough decision to make, since we weren't really best friends." She says. 

"I'm sure it was harder for you then for me." Theo tells her. 

She smiles. 

"It is hard to come back here, in general. A lot of good things happened, but also... a lot of bad things. It's quite confusing. I didn't want to stay at Liam's it would have been too weird for me and for him too, I'm sure." 

"Yeah, it's okay. You can stay here." Theo tells her. He was expecting the rude girl he knew for a short time, but he finds she's actually nice. He realises then that maybe she was just very stressed and in a freaking dump fire of a situation. He thinks they could have been friends if the situation wasn't what it was at that time. 

She smiles at him. "Thank you."

______

Seeing Liam and Hayden together makes Theo's stomach lurch. Liam looks at her with a weird look in his eyes that Theo can't identify. He's pretty sure it's supposes to be love, but Theo doesn't know. Liam sure as hell never looked at him like that. He keeps touching her hand too. Maybe Theo really should pack his things and never come back. He puts that plan on holds for now.

________

When Liam finally goes back home, Hayden and him finally talk, really talk. 

"So..." Hayden says completely out of the blue. 

"So?" Theo repeats. 

"Well do you have someone in your life?" She asks suddenly and it throw Theo in a loop. 

"No, I don't." He says looking away. 

"And Liam...?" She asks, but in a weird tone, Theo's not sure what she's asking. 

"He's single." He replies, hoping it's what she wants to hear, it probably is. Who wouldn't want Liam back in their life? 

"Yes, I know that." She says, rolling her eyes. 

Theo has no idea what she wants to talk about, she seems to realises Theo is confused because she changes the subject. 

"Scott told me you became a better person, working with Liam and fighting with the pack instead of against." 

"Yeah, they kind of grow on you, you know?" 

"Yeah, I do know. It feels like a family, sometimes. Scott calling and making sure things are alright." 

"I'm not very close to the pack in general." Theo precise.

"I'm not very close to other members of the pack either. Lydia texts me sometimes and she even helped me when I was tight on money. Scott and Liam are mostly the ones that keeps me updated on what's happening and asking how I'm doing, you know. It's like having brothers and sisters, Scott is more like a father figure, as weird as that sounds. I miss having a family, so I find it nice." 

"I miss that too, from time to time." Theo admits. "Uh... Maybe it's really inappropriate, but what happened to your parents? I never asked before." She smiles even though there's a sadness in her eyes, Theo probably looks like that when he thinks about Tara. 

"My mother used to date a man with who she had my sister. He stayed for a while, but the baby was too much for him and after only a few months he deserted. My mother was alone with my sister, until she met my dad. She died giving birth to me and my dad died a few years ago. He worked so hard to pay for my medications and to give us a good life... He fell asleep at the wheel. He didn't make it, he was declared dead at the scene. Since then it's only been me and my sister. She's the best, she always do everything to protect me and she's doing everything she can to help pay for my medications. I'm trying to help her the best I can too. She's the only person I have left." Hayden explains, a sad smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry for your dad." Theo tells her sincerely. 

"It's okay. We're strong and independent women." She says smiling, clearly trying to diffuse the atmosphere. 

"I don't doubt that." Theo agrees. 

_______

It's about 3 days later that Hayden corners him. They reunited the pack, or at least a couple members of the pack tonight. Theo always feels like an outsiders, he's not really in the pack, he's just an ally, sometimes. Malia and Stiles always makes him feel very uncomfortable. It's no different tonight.

"When are you going to make a move?" Hayden asks him once the door closes behind them. 

"Uh... flattered, but I-"

"I was talking about Liam." She says arching a brow. 

"What?" Theo asks, panic rushing in his veins. 

"Oh come on! I've seen your pining looks toward him. Also, do you always stay in your corner looking at him from afar?" 

"I do not!" Theo says offended. He does. "I just don't like... pack meeting. Liam and Scott are the only people who tolerate me in the pack. I'm not part of it." He says looking into the fridge, just to seem busy. 

"You do. You stare at him for very long period of time and honestly, the only time you don't is when he's looking at you, literally pleading for you to make a move." She says exasperated. 

"I thought you came here to get back with him." Theo says confused. 

"I did not. I came here because even if we do have history, he was very important in my life and he still is, just not as a boyfriend anymore and I wanted to come out to him." She explains. 

"Oh. Do you-" 

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Ava and we've been together for a while. I want Liam to be happy, you know and... you too." She says with a little smile.

"I did a move about like 2 weeks and a half ago and... And nothing happened only it was very awkward and it still is." Theo admits finally. 

"Well what did you do?" She asks confused as to why Liam would reject Theo, he's been talking about him non-stop. 

"I asked him out, to get dinner with me. " Theo explain, waving his hands around. "He told me it was a good idea and thanked me for thinking of that because he was starving." Hayden laughs. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you." She says. "Look, Liam is really oblivious. I know he does like you, just ... Be more obvious." She advises. 

"I don't... Look, I appreciate it, but there's not going to be a next time. I'm still embarrassed about the first move." 

"He's worth the embarrassment and you deserve to be happy, both of you." 

"Well maybe you should make a move, he's been looking at you longingly since you arrived." Theo tells her, bitter. 

"I'm not interested, obviously, and he isn't either." Hayden sighs, but she lets it go. 

_______

"It has come to my attention that you're an idiot." Hayden tells Liam the next day, she's waiting for her train to arrive. She's supposed to go home today, she misses her girlfriend. 

"What do you mean?" Liam asks confused. 

"You've been talking to me about Theo non-stop for the last few weeks, yet you do nothing about it." 

"I don't even know if he likes boys. It would be stupid to make a pass at him without knowing." 

"You're both very stubborn and so oblivious. He asked you out." She informs him. Liam opens his mouth a couple of time before he can finally talks. 

"What? When?" 

"He said about two to three weeks." Hayden says shrugging. "He asked you to get dinner with him and you blew him off." 

"I didn't know he was asking me on a date!" Liam says, rising his hands defensively. 

"Well, he was and now he thinks you are uninterested."

"But I'm not!" 

"I know that. Isn't it time you tell him?" 

"Shit!" Liam swears. "I'm sorry I really am an idiot, I need to-" 

"Go!" She tells him impatiently. Liam smiles and hugs her, telling his goodbyes quickly before getting up and rushing outside to get to Theo. 

She's glad they're finally going to get their shit together. She found her own girlfriend about 4 months ago and she wants the best for these boys. They did do horrible things in the past, but it speaks volume of who they really are that they try with all their soul to be better men today.

_______

Theo is making dinner when there's banging on his door. 

"Fuck. I'm coming!" He says indignantly, turning down the heat of the oven to be sure he doesn't burn everything. 

He doesn't expect Liam to be on the other side of the door. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you-" 

"My turn." Liam says, hands going to Theo's face and stopping him quick. "I'm sorry. I'm a dumbass and I never meant to reject your advances. I just didn't realise you were asking me out." He says quickly. 

"It's al-"

"Ask me." Liam cut him off again. 

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me out again." He says, his eyes pleading, his whole body language screaming desperate. 

"Would you like to go out with me?" Theo says, throat very dry. 

"Yes. I'd like to go on a date with you." Liam replies, smiling. 

Theo grins. 

"Okay. Uh... do you want to come in, I'm making dinner?" Theo asks hesitant. 

"I want nothing more and not cause I'm starving. Sorry for being an oblivious idiot." Liam tells him sincerely. He's pulling Theo into a kiss before Theo can do much about it, not that he complains at all. 

________

6 days later, Hayden receives a basket at her place. 

'Thank you for putting up with the two of us.' The card says. 

It's a pretty nice basket. There's nuts and cheese and various fruits with a flower bouquet and bath bombs and some stress relief cream. 

She smiles to herself. 

"What's this for?" Ava asks. 

"I helped two idiots get together." She says simply and her girlfriend smiles knowingly before nodding understanding. She had heard it all by text, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, I wish I could have made a better story, I'm thinking about other ways I can include her in my fic, where everything fits and makes sense. Anyway, I hope some of you liked it and leave me a comment if you wish to do so, I reply to all my comments. Leave a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
